


Say Anything

by charismapoison



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Memories, Stebekah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismapoison/pseuds/charismapoison
Summary: An AU Stebekah one-shot that takes place after she has left to New Orleans and Stefan comes to see her.





	Say Anything

Rebekah Mikaelson sighed as she sat on her bed in Louisiana apartment, it wasn't often that she let her mind wander so far to the past these days, they were starting life anew here and there was no reason to think about it all. She looked at the wall that had her photographs on it, she knew if Klaus knew of this place and her nostalgia he would ridicule her, she wasn't even sure what Elijah would think of it for that matter. She brushed her hair from her eyes as the radio played doo-wop from the fifties, another era that she had missed out on that had looked to have been a lot of fun, and she found herself wondering what Stefan Salvatore been like in them. She shook her head, that was the last person that she needed to be thinking about right now and she knew it, still, her eyes lingered on the photographs that she had of him, reaching out to trace his face with a sigh. She shook her head and let her hand fall, she needed to head home and she knew it, shutting everything off to head out.

She made it home easily enough, sighing when she found herself home alone, it wasn't unusual what with everything going on with Hayley and all, she knew how both her brothers felt about her after all. Shaking her head, she headed up to her room to find a gift bag sitting on her bed, tilting her head to the side as she picked up the note attached, finding it to be in Elijah's elegant script. 'Baby sister, after our long talk about nostalgia and eighties movies, I hope that these are found to be to your liking, watch them and enjoy. Forever your loving brother, Elijah.'

With a soft frown, she pulled out the movies within to view the titles that he had thought she would enjoy, giving a shake of her head and a soft laugh at some of the ones she recognized from her talk so long ago with Stefan. The Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, St. Elmo's Fire, Lost Boys, Sixteen Candles, The Goonies, Say Anything...there were so many and she couldn't help but find herself adoring her elder brother just a bit more than before. She chose Say Anything, popping it into the player and getting comfortable to see what she had been missing all that time, finding herself enamored with the whole thing, especially when John Cusack held the boombox above his head. She paused at that point, hearing noises but even more so hearing the song playing still and frowning as she looked at the frozen screen. There was no sound coming from the television, so she had to wonder where it was coming from as she walked to the window, looking down with surprise.

Stefan Salvatore stood there, boombox above his head as "In Your Eyes" played from the stereo speakers, and she let a coy smile come to her lips as she looked down at him. "What in the bloody Hell do you think you're doing here?" She called down to him, her eyes studying his handsome features and giving a soft smile, she couldn't help it.

"What can I say, I guess I just always wanted the chance to do this to the right girl and never found her," Stefan called up to her, a smile playing on his brooding features, it was this that made her pout.

"The right girl huh, then what are you doing here Stefan? Surely your precious Elena or some other helpless human female like Katerina could use a brooding Superman such as yourself," she said somewhat bitterly. She knew better than to care, to put her heart out there like this, especially after all the things that he had done to her, and she saw his smile falter softly for just a moment.

"Rebekah, it took me too long to realize you are the right girl, and I know you have no reason to believe me but I love you, and I have since the moment we met way back then, and I just have to know if you feel the same way," he said back. He had been unable to get her off his mind, she was all he could think about back in Mystic Falls, and he had come all this way without a second thought, without a plan, merely with the need to see her once more. "I'm here and I have no intention of leaving, I have to be with you, have to see what was meant for us all those years ago," he called up to her.

Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to let them fall as she crossed her arms over her chest, there was nothing but sincerity in his voice and she could feel nothing negative in his actions. "Stefan..." she said softly, her voice trailing off.

"I love you Rebekah and nothing you say, nothing you or anyone else does is going to change that, I am not going to walk away like I did before, not going to be compelled to forget you again. I have to be with you, I can't stand it anymore," he said, holding the breath that he didn't need to hold.

She felt the tears fall then, she had been willing to leave her brother to stay with Stefan, it was why she had been daggered for so long, but her heart had never stopped yearning for him. "Come inside, come to me," she said, turning from the window then before she could see him drop the boombox in order to fly inside. Their lips met and she found herself in his arms at long last, clinging to him desperately and losing herself in his strength and the love they had once shared so long ago.

"What are we going to tell your brothers?" He asked against her lips as he held her close, unable to tear himself from her.

"We'll figure that out when we come to it," she whispered before kissing him once more, determined never to lose him again.


End file.
